


One memory, never forgotten

by sherlocked221



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Happens Between Movies, M/M, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has to know if Spock remembers him and what they once had.</p>
<p>'“I saw your thoughts. I saw your memories. You kept my memory of you alive and I have not forgotten.” Spock’s words melted into McCoy mind and… he fell into his arms.'</p>
<p>Sort of a happy ending to 'The only Other' but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One memory, never forgotten

There he was, draped in white, black hair now cut and combed. He was looking himself again, normal, the way McCoy remembered him. The only thing was whether that Katra thing had worked. It was one thing to look like the man you used to be, it was entirely another to be him. What was really pressing on McCoy’s mind was did Spock have his memory back? As Sarek said, only time will tell but McCoy was never one for waiting and he never did patience. That’s why he stood in the doorway of Spock’s bedroom, plucking up the courage to say something.

Spock turned his head to the side, picking up the Vulcan equivalent of a PPad and started a test. He’d been doing this since he was resurrected, barely coming out of his tiny room in Sarek’s home to say hello to his old friends. He remembered Jim, so was it such a stretch to think he might recall some of his other friends? Or someone that used to mean more than just friend. McCoy peered over Spock’s shoulder to see what he was doing and was disappointed to find it was a test that was far beyond his knowledge. That and it was all in Vulcan so even if he tried to read it, he couldn’t.

“Doctor? Are you ok?” Spock asked without looking at McCoy whose heart fluttered stupidly when the Vulcan remembered that he was a Doctor.

“I’m ok.” He smiled, “But I just wanted to ask you if you… recall something about us…” The grin on his face faded. This really was pointless. He should’ve waited. “Actually, scratch that. Forget I was ever here.” Well that felt ironic. Maybe there was no need for Spock to forget. McCoy closed his blue eyes in defeat and turned away.

“You kept that memory for me.” He heard Spock say, spinning him back around and forcing him to hold onto the wall as his legs didn’t seem to be able to keep up his weight.

“I’m Sorry?” He bleated, unsure his mouth was working. Spock got up from the bed where he’d been sitting and walked around to stand directly in front of the doctor. He placed one of his hands on McCoy’s arm to steady him and gave him that confused look, that look that stirred something in McCoy’s heart. It was that stare that he always did when he secretly understood what someone was talking about but he played dumb, just to seem superior. McCoy used to tell Spock that if he did that again, he’d have to administer punishment. He was glad to have Spock there to steady him because he could feel his pulse increase and his legs turn to jelly. The last time he felt like that was… when he saw his lover die. Despite now being alive, the thought of Spock’s death still made tears well in his eyes.

“I saw your thoughts. I saw your memories. You kept my memory of you alive and I have not forgotten.” Spock’s words melted into McCoy mind and… he fell into his arms. It wasn’t intentional but he couldn’t help it. His legs really couldn’t hold him up. He pressed his face into Spock’s chest, smelling Vulcan incense in his white robes, letting his own memories flood back, feeling the Vulcan’s arms around him and his breath curling on his neck. Spock had rested his forehead on McCoy’s shoulder making the doctor feel light-headed, god had he missed this.

“I… missed you.” McCoy whispered, allowing his Vulcan to pull him around and push him back, making him buckle against the bed. It really had been too long. Spock hunched over his human, hips rubbing gently against the doctor’s and let go of a deep breath.

“I never had the chance to miss you. You were always with me.” Spock admitted and McCoy moaned at that. He couldn’t bare being this close to him without more. It was so fantastic, however, to touch him again, to feel the weight of another man on his chest.


End file.
